Give my Heart a Break
by snowy.mkc
Summary: Zoey needs a tutor for chemistry and guess who's the tutor? Logan Reese? not only that but she discovers in her family along with her brother Dustin that they aren't from around here... but from Bella Vista an enchanted kingdom that's straight under the sea (hint hint) she's a mermaid and a princess? what a girl to do? Logan and Zoey are my favorite couple :) R/R !
1. Chapter 1: Chemistry Tutor

Summary: Zoey decided she needed a tutor for her chemistry exam for the finals and before spring break she needs at least a C to pass and in her surprise guess who's the tutor? Logan Reese? After Zoey and Dustin spend the Labor Day weekend with their grandparents they discovered a secret that would change everything in their lives especially Zoey's and she's not around here and finds out they are both from the ocean? Not just any ocean but the sea of Bella Vista where she's a mermaid and a princess? (crazy secret right but she couldn't help but ask herself questions with secrets that she's trying to figure out and she doesn't know what to do? Will she choose to help her grandma to save their kingdom since she's the oldest heir in the kingdom or wait till she's 21 to have an arrange marriage? What if along the way she and Logan slowly fall for each other and he finds out her secret being a mermaid and princess? Will he stay with her for the both of their relationship or let her go… you are going to have read and find out?

**Chapter One: Chemistry Tutor**

**_During Lunch_**

Zoey's P.O.V.

Chase and I were studying for the test tomorrow and after that we have finals after that which it's making everything pretty intense so everyone is freaking out and leaving me stressed out because I'm not so good in chemistry.

"I think a carbon double bound is short and strong than a single carbon…. "Chase stated with his thinking face "wait I'm confuse"

"Wait a second isn't the double bonded an atom with a single bond and one PI bonded?" I told him.

"I would like to eat one pie." Chase stated but I interrupted him "Can I say something?"

"Hmmm sure." Chase told me.

I stand up leaving an unexpected announcement where everybody was hanging out with their friends in the cafeteria "I HATE CHEMISTRY! I hate it! I just wanted to make that clear for everybody!" leaving everybody including Michael and Logan confuse and went back to wherever they were doing.

I sighed, running my fingers thru my hair while Chase was eating his fries, leaving him with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you eat a French fry; it would calm you down you know." Chase told me.

"I'm already full." I stated looking at Chase in a weird way "Whatever happened to eating healthy food for now on hmmmm?" I told him

"What the French fry" Chase stated showing the French fry towards me "Is very healthy for example the French fry are made from the potatoes which is a vegetable" where he dips his French fry into the ketchup "while the ketchup is made from a tomato that just happens to be a vegetable also. It's like a hand held salad. Get it." Looking at me which made me smile a little.

"Actually Chase, the tomato just happens to be a fruit not a vegetable since it has seeds and vegetables don't have seeds at least from what I know of anyway?" I told him as I ate one of the French fry which left him chuckle that I arched my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You chew funny and I guess your right about the tomato" which left me shook my head.

"Good bye." I told him since I didn't get what was so funny, walking away saying "later" to Michael and Logan as I was heading to the dorm since I was getting a bit tired.

"Good funny which it's a good thing! Zoey! Zoe!" Chase exclaimed until he couldn't see me anymore and I could have sworn I heard him mutter "I'm an idiot." Nobody knew that I knew that he had feelings for me… and I don't consider him more than my best guy friend who means a lot to me but he's just not my type. I want someone who challenges me and Chase isn't that guy… he's too nice.

**_Logan's P.O.V_**

While I was talking to Michael we decided to join him as I watched Zoey disappear, Michael said" Where is Zoey going?"

"Probably in her dorm." Chase as he was sad mood oh great, now we're going to have to deal with his moody Chase.

"Dude! Why can't you just tell her how you feel? I mean everybody knows you are in love with her." I told him even though…. Deep down I can't help but feel jealous that he's close to Zoey than I am…

"Maybe because I don't want it to ruin our friendship and how do you know I love Zoey even though I don't ... she's my best friend." Chase stated where Michael cough making me roll my eyes "You're still number 1 man. And Zoey is just my girl best friend" which left Michael said "Okay then."

"And what does that make me?" I asked feeling a bit offended by that.

"Our girl best friend." Michael joking around which made me frown" Ha ha very funny! Love you guys too" which left me leave the table, to think some more.

"Wait where are you going?" Chase said then I turned to my left side "I'm going to shoot some hoops later."

"What was that about?" Michael asked where I'm pretty sure Chase shrugged not knowing what was going on with me. Neither of them knew which I happen to like that way… I just had a feeling things were going to be different I just can't put my finger on it yet.

_At the girls dorm 214 of Zoey's Dorm-Lola and Quinn were chilling in their room_

Quinn's P.O.V.

I was chilling in my room with Lola who was looking for something I didn't really know what since I was too busy doing homework at the moment.

As I was typing in my lap top I noticed that Lola was looking around thru the closet and said" Where is my black sweater?!"

I looked up from typing thru my lap top and said" I don't know "just when I was about to say something else Lola interrupted me by walking across the room thru the drawers.

"Ugh!? Where is it!?" Lola exclaimed after looking thru the drawers she went to bend down to look under the bed "Oh here it is!" as she was getting her sweater she sees a rat coming out from the arm sleeve "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" clearly freaking out.

I jumped quick and said "What! What what what!"

"There's a rat under there!"Lola said pointing under the bed.

"Really?" I said with a bit joy thru my voice.

__Nobody's P.O.V__

"Where is the hand sanitizer!? Where is it!" Lola exclaimed as she was telling Quinn where was the hand sanitizer was.

"It's right over there." Quinn said pointing to the computer desk.

Lola puts the hand sanitizer all over her left arm that is still freaking out.

"Call the police!" Lola exclaimed.

Quinn arched her eyebrow as she was looking under the bed to look for the rat and looked up "Lola?"

"Call the sheriff department!" Lola exclaimed continuously.

"It's mine!" Quinn said before she can react Lola went up to her "WHAT!" Lola exclaimed.

"It's my rat! It's mine I wanted to experiment if a rat can dance and he escaped like six weeks ago and I got worried if anything happen to him! Is it so weird to teach a rodent choreography?" Quinn asked.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Lola exclaimed!

"Look just calm down." Quinn stated as she rested her hands on Lola's shoulders "I'm going to catch the rat just wait and see okay."

Quinn walks down the I-pod speaker, to press play for the music and starts to dance.

Lola arched her eyebrow at her roommate and her friend as she crossed her arms across her chest "What are you doing?"

"Well he's not going to be dancing by himself alone now is he?" Quinn said.

Lola just shook her head knowing full well how Quinn can be and just sat down on the couch far enough that the rat won't come near her….

_later that day in Chemistry Class_

Zoey finds herself fidgeting her pencil and pen that looks like a pen since it can hold two things at once, even though she studied for the test she knew she didn't do so well, chemistry isn't her best subject. The teacher slowly made her way around to each student handing back their tests.

"I'm happily some of you did well on your test although many of you DIDN'T DO well. The next time let's try to have more "Happilies" and fewer "sadlies" here's your test Martin." Mr. Bromewell stated then passes the test to Logan "Here you go Logan" as he put his test away with a serious look on his face.

"What did you get?" Chase asked.

"Who cares?" Logan answered.

"Oooh that bad huh?" Chase asked.

Logan hides the test under his arm where it's under safely in his binder "Look you don't have to be good at chemistry when you're going to be a famous athletic or a male model?! Hell you could do both if you want to be right?"

"But what if … you're good at both I mean…" Chase stated but got interrupted by Ms. Bromewell as she crushed the paper leaving Logan looked surprised along with Chase "Well that's just a crime against aviation."

"Good joke but bad grade unfortunately." Ms. Bromewell smiles as she gave Chase's test to him, leaving him seeing his test grade which it's a D- leaving him very sad.

"And now I'm sad." Chase said.

"Ouch sorry buddy" as Logan told him as he looks at Chase test.

"Here's yours Zoey, you might want to reconsider getting a tutor before the finals." Ms. Bromwell stated as she placed her test face down on Zoey's desk then leaving Zoey some time to think as Zoey cautiously Zoey turned over the test to reveal a D leaving her to comment.

"Aw man." Zoey said.

"So how did you do Zoe?" Chase asked turning towards her.

"Not so well." Zoey told him [A/N in chemistry Logan/Chase then Zoey/Lola since the desks holds up to two people but, in a row by sitting next to one another]

"What grade did you get Zoe?" Lola asked.

"I got a D how bout you?" Zoey asked

"That sucks, I got a C I'm sure when you get a tutor you'll get better?" Lola said as she bumped her shoulder in a comfortable way towards her friend leaving Zoey to comment "Yeah maybe…."

"Those of you who did poorly are going to have to work really hard for the finals if you want to pass this class unless you want to repeat or come back here next year." Ms. Bromwell stated [the bell rang] "Dismiss you may go, don't forget to study in Ch. 1-20 since finals are coming up very soon. We'll study the atoms next week, have a good weekend!" as everybody was leaving Zoey stayed behind to talk to her teacher.

**_Zoey's P.O.V_**

After class I stayed behind after I told Lola I'll see her later so I went to talk to Ms. Bromewell and had come to a decision that I needed a tutor. Even if I didn't get one then I knew I would fail this class and it's not something I wouldn't want to do, I want to have at least a C to pass or better which would be nice?

"Yes Zoey what can I do for you?" Ms. Bromwell asked without even looking up from the papers she was going thru.

"Yes I have decided to get that tutor you suggested." I asked.

"Oh that's good, I know the perfect person after I talk to him and get back to you soon." Ms. Bromewell stated with a smile and before I left she spoke again "Oh and Zoey you're good friends with Chase right?"

"Yeah we're best friends actually why?" I asked.

"Is his hair really natural curly or is it from a perm?" Ms. Bromwell asked which left me confuse.

"Um.. I'm pretty sure it's very natural." I told her.

"Interesting." Ms. Bromewell stated nodded to herself "Alright Zoey I'll talk to him and get back to you tomorrow. Have a good weekend."

"You too Ms. Bromwell." I told her with a smile as I exit my chemistry class. It was a him? Hopefulluy he would be cute? Although it would just be my luck to get a nerd not that I have a problem against them or anything but I'm just tired of being single. I could use a bit of flirting not that I'm desperate or anything. I'm suddently thankful that I didn't say that out loud it would be a bit rude that I mention anything. I didn't maen to come out that way? Ugh!? I'm rambling again aren't i? I don't even know why I mean I guess I'm just stressed out with finals that's coming up and this grade for chemistry… if the tutor doesn't even work I don't even know what I would do.

**_Next Day round noon_**

"Thank you for meeting me here Zoey; I know it's a Saturday and you would rather be doing other things." Ms. Bromwell said.

"No problem, so did you talk to him and found a tutor for me?" I asked standing up from sitting on the bench.

"Yes I did, he should be right there [A/N: in this part of the story it's almost like in the episode but I thought Logan should hide from his hiding spot but gets discovered] "Ah there he is come along Zoey."

Ms. Bromwell and I walked at the end of the building and sees a familiar face Logan what is he doing here? Oh boy… I really hope he doesn't make fun of me. Wait why is he greeting Ms. Bromwell please don't tell me he's my tutor of all the guys in the world why does it have to be him!?

"Zoey I would like you to meet your tutor Logan." Ms. Bromwell said as she was turning back towards me

"No way!? He can't be!?" I thought to myself.

**_Logan's P.O.V_**

As I was spotted from Ms. Bromwell I didn't want anyone to find out my secret until I saw her….

"Oh this is just great?! Zoey was the one I was suppose to tutor? This is just a huge bad idea written all over it." I thought to myself.

"Logan?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yeah like I'm really thrilled to about this than you are Brooks." I told her

"Logan doesn't know anything about chemistry! He doesn't know anything?!" Zoey exclaimed which I don't blame her I mean I can guarantee that is was for different reasons although her reasons are completely different than mine.

"Logan just happens to be my TOP student; he even got a 100 on the last test." Ms. Bromwell spoke up leaving the other kids to turn to what's going on. I couldn't help but feel defensive.

"Do you really have to say that out loud?" I said.

"He can't be one of you best students? I mean no offense (where she faces towards me which I thought it was something else but left me offended when she said this) but he's an IDIOT!" Zoey exclaimed

"See right there… that's one of the reasons why I don't want to tutor people because I knew this was a bad idea and I didn't want her to think that… but it wouldn't happen anytime soon…. "As I thought to myself so I decided to grant her wish.

"Well you know what?! I exclaimed which made them jump from my outburst "That's it! I didn't want to tutor you anyway!" I just left without looking back I wouldn't even cared to tutor people but it was her… which it's completely different.

_Logan walks away leaving Zoey and Ms. Bromwell a bit confuse but discussing that Zoey needed this tutor if she wants to pass the finals that's coming up_

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

As I watched Logan looking a bit hurt I couldn't help but feel bad… I mean what am I suppose to think that Logan the class jerk who is sort of my friend is actually good with chemistry; It's just hard to imagine that.

"Now that wasn't' very nice or wise, you need him if you're going to pass the test that's coming up along with the finals!" Ms. Bromwell told me.

Is he really you're best chemistry students." I asked with a bit uneasy tone thru my voice.

"Yes he is and it would be wish to actually apologize to him; have you ever heard a saying never judge a book by its cover. Now go after him!" Ms. Bromwell.

Just when I was about to leave Chase was passing us leaving me wave at him with a greeting.

"Ms. Brokmewell, hey Zoey!" Chase said as I greeted him leaving Ms. Bromwell to continue" That hair can't be natural. It's just impossible."

"You're right Ms. Bromwell if I want to pass this test and the class … I would have to " I stated an explanation "I'll go ask Logan if he can tutor me, thank you for even considering him as my tutor." I told her.

"You're welcome Zoey now go before you lose him." Ms. Bromwell told me as she was going back home since most of the teachers would leave in the weekend after they were done with their classes for the day.

**_Logan's P.O.V_**

"Logan wait?!" I heard her call out but I didn't bother to slow down. I just didn't want to face her. I already knew what she was going to say but I felt her grab my arm. "Logan! Wait a second!" I stopped and turned around.

"WHAT?! You weren't done insulting me or better yet calling me an idiot again!" I demanded being the class jerk was the only way I knew I had to mask it; it was pretty much my wall and I hate it to be this way but I knew it wouldn't make a difference so why try it now right?

"Look I'm sorry okay I mean you're like a C and D student." Zoey stated.

"Except for chemistry." I told her as I looked away; as I thought to myself with "it's in my genes I suppose I got that from my grandfather."

"Well how are you so good at that then?" Zoey asked.

When I turned around I saw Zoey with this look on her face, I could of sworn I saw it before because she rarely looks at me like that. "Well my grandfather is a chemistry professor at CALTEC and I would always stay with him in the summer as a kid."

"So he taught you." Zoey asked.

"Against my will; I was physically trained in an early childhood and now I'm stuck with chemistry smarts; it's so gross." I exclaimed as I ran my fingers thru my hair as I looked away "And also … I'm not a big fan of people knowing this about me so… "

"I'm sorry." Zoey said in a soft tone.

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think of this chapter? Read and review! And let me know what you think it might be a bit similar thru the episode but I mixed it up a bit hopefully you'll enjoy ^_^ oh and also I mixed it up a bit where Zoey and Dustin is going to find out the family secret trust me it would be a shock just imagine Mia from The Princess Diaries when she discovered she was a princess only with Zoey's expression with "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A MERMAID PRINCESS! IF I WAS A MERMAID AND A PRINCESS I WOULD HAVE TO B-"being cut off from her grandmother. Sorry I'm not going to spoil everything here.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something

**Chapter Two: Something's Different?**

**_Zoey's P.O.V_**

"I'm sorry." I said softly. For a long moment I could have sworn I saw something different towards Logan. I just couldn't tell exactly what though I mean he quickly covered it so I wouldn't notice but I suppose but clearly I did. I always thought there was something off about him? I just can't put my finger on it I mean yea he was a jerk; I knew that since the beginning and yet something inside me was saying that there was more than he let on. He was just scared to show it and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to figure out like it was a puzzle. That part that always bugged me the most was that I couldn't tell if it was good or bad about the whole thing and a part of me wanted to break down that wall I just didn't know how yet.

**-Logan's P.O.V_**

"Will you still tutor me? please?" whenever she says "please" in that sweet tone of hers I would instantly broke. I mean how can I not say no to her. I just couldn't which is sort of my problem. Damn that girl. I sighed

"Yeah brooks I guess I can tutor you still." As I turned around to face her once again I decided to grab her arm and walk to the side of the building that was near so people wouldn't see us. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this! Not even our friends and I can't have this getting out! It would totally ruin my rep." it came out a little hasher than I usually planned; out of habit I suppose. Oh well it's not like I haven't said it worst when it came with her. I always end up feeling guilty whenever I hurt her… I just couldn't do it and I would make sure nobody hurts her either.

"So do you promise." I asked.

"Why would I tell anyone it's embarrassing." Zoey exclaimed a bit louder than I planned but luckily there was barely people coming this way so it was alright for now.

"Good." I told her.

"Let's shake it on it." Zoey told me but I couldn't help but say this though.

"Or we can just kiss." I told her; like I said it's a habit which in my surprise she slapped me on my left cheek; ow! That hurt.

"Or we can shake it." I told her as we shake our hands and went our separate ways but before I was leaving to go shoot some hoops Zoey called out my name again so I turned around.

"Thank you for doing this, it really means a lot to me and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I didn't mean too and sorry for hurting your cheek. I was just surprised is all…" Zoey explained and then mumbled about "Well that ruins my plan for the day."

"What ruin your plans?" I couldn't help but feel curious I mean it made me wonder what she was mumbling about.

"Nothing… it's just something I been thinking about it…. I'll see you later." Zoey said as she started to walk away. I just watched her as she left. I have never felt that a girl would affect me this much. Nobody has ever made me crazy like she has and I would do anything and I mean anything for her. I know it sounds cheesy but it's the damn truth and I really wished I didn't have to hide it. As I continued to walk back to the basketball court, I saw Michael and Chase coming and we played basketball with one another.

**_Later that day, at the girl's dorm-Zoey walks to her dorm where Lola and Quinn were arguing about something_**

**_Zoey's P.O.V_**

"Oh great what now." I thought to myself as I heard Lola and Quinn arguing about something only the difference, since Nichole and Dana isn't attending to PCA I have always hoped Lola and Quinn weren't like that but boy was I wrong.

"It's perfect natural to have experiment new things I mean… what's wrong doing a rodent choreography" which made me arched my eyebrow "rodent chorography." Lola hated a lot of things along with rats, snakes, and other creatures that Quinn brought as a pet. I just rolled my eyes since Lola basically freak out about pretty much with everything; I didn't really care for much either way as Iong it stays away from me than there's no problem.

"Lola I would never harm a living creature it's just something that I wanted to try seeing that if people can dance then why wouldn't rats?" Quinn stated which left me shook my head.

"Guys?! Cut it out yelling isn't going to solve anything?" I said before anyone yelling could be done "Lola if Quinn wants to experiment we should let her as long it's not dangerous and Quinn please tell me you'll take care of the rat situation because I'm pretty sure if any of those girls saw that rat they would freak out more than Lola ever did and by the way Hi to you too since you both didn't even noticed I just came in."

"Sorry Zoe; Hey and I promise to keep away from the rat as long it won't do anything I'll be fine." Lola replied.

"His name is whiskers and I promise to take care of the rat situation away from Lola or any of the girls." Quinn said while getting the equipment to catch the rat.

"Where have you been all morning anyways?" Lola asked getting a blix from the fridge.

"I've been around." I replied; attempting to make it sound it wasn't a big deal. Normally I would've told them; they are my best friend and we never keep secrets but this time I felt different though. Logan seemed different and I wasn't sure if they can handle that so I kept quiet.

"Okay whatever; wanna get some lunch?" Lola grabbed her purse and looked at me and Quinn while she put her stuff away just in case while we both nodded and followed.

**_Logan's P.O.V – across campus was the guy's dorm-room_**

I sighed listening to Chase and Michael argue usually it was very entertaining; they were both completely goofs and the arguing usually came with funny facials gestures and flinging of the arms. Overall it was more of a performance than what it could have been argument kind of thing where it usually should be. Annoying however this one was a bit annoying. Not because it didn't include the funny faces or the arm flinging. Those were included more than usual. It was just the topic that really bothered me. Michael was once again trying to get Chase to tell Zoey how he felt and loved her. Most of the time I would tune the top out but today after what happen…. I couldn't help but listen.

Both went on and on about the subject for about 2 ½ hrs I would guess before Chase left the room saying he was tired of arguing and that he wanted to spend his Saturday doing much more pleasant things. As soon as he left I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief; being reminded of that I wasn't the only one who loved this amazing girl that made me feel strange. It wasn't jealously per say if it was he would be the one that's actually dating her but Chase wasn't dating Zoey. No; this was more like a competitive feeling. It made me want to win her even more but I wouldn't allow myself to sink to that level. Chase is one of my best friends along with Michael. I just couldn't hurt Chase like that.

"Logan you alright man?" Michael asked; pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yeah I'm just great." I said standing up "Just thinking is all." I began heading for the door. I really need to get out of this place. I needed to do something before I went crazy.

"Hey whe- where are you going?" Michael called after me; with his head sticking out of our dorm room. I stopped and turned around

"I'm just going out don't worry so much." I told him making sure to add the sarcasm. If I didn't I knew he would suspect something and I didn't feel like for the 20 questions at the moment I turned and heading to my car.

Once I was at the parking lot, I fished into my pockets for my keys; where are they? I tried for my other pocket and found them. As I was heading to continue my route to the car however I bumped into someone.

"Damn it?! That's just perfect." I grabbed my keys off the ground "Dude watch where yo-"I stopped midsentence realizing who was standing before me.

"You ran into me too Logan." Zoey said as she rolled my eyes as she got her phone from the floor "Sorry about that grandma I just bumped into a friend of mine so you want me and Dustin to leave? Is everything okay? Uh huh? Is mom and dad okay? Uh huh sure… I'll find Dustin and we'll leave straight away as soon as I find him. Okay grandma I love you too." As she ended her phone call she noticed I was still there starring at her.

"Sorry." I said although it was barley a whisper. I knew I should've said more than that but what was all that came to my mind. Here I was trying to get away from my mind controlling my thoughts about Zoey and I end up running into her; the real Zoey that's just my luck and I couldn't help but wonder why she was leaving.

I quickly licked my lips trying not to be nervous but I couldn't help it "Are you uh… heading somewhere?"

"Did you just say sorry?" she asked changing emotions to a soft confuse looked ignored the question that I just asked. I just couldn't stop but stare at her. She rarely looks at me like that with less than angry face. I couldn't help but wonder if I just had her look at me that way more often; not confuse just like she would actually care.

"Um... Logan?" she spoke up again I just stood there not knowing what to say at the moment "Yeah I was heading out I um I was just heading to see my brother because apparently my grandma needs to see us It seemed a bit important so… you wouldn't happen to see him have you?" she asked.

"Actually I think I saw him at the … the… "I stated trying to figure out the place "The lounge" she spoke with a smile which left me smile back "Yeah... He was with um… Chase or something."

"Oh okay thanks… I uh I'll see you later then."Zoey said as she was walking ahead to the guys dorm room and I was watched her leaving I shook my head and continued my way to the car.

**_Zoey's P.O.V_**

After I left, I quickly turned my head without him knowing as he finally shook himself from his daze and walked towards his car. What was up with him? Normally I would just call this normal Logan behavior but this seems different? He wasn't annoying like he normally would have been but we actually have a conversation I don't think that ever happen before and also he seemed… so lost. Something was defiantly on his mind. I sighed; continuing towards the boy's lounge finally found my little brother Dustin playing video games with Chase. Was it possible that there's more to Logan that people think? Yeah he's a major jerk but moments like that when Logan let's his guard down and we have conversations I could see something in him I just can't tell what it was.

"Dustin there you are?" I said as Dustin looked up with Chase waving at me as I nodded at me.

"Oh hey Zoe. What are you doing here?" Dustin asked.

"We have to go." I told him.

He looked confuse and said" Go where?" as he was performing his performance to the video game.

"We have to go see grandma and grandpa; I just got a phone call from them it seemed urgent." I whispered to him hoping Chase didn't hear. Not that I have a problem telling him about this but, it's a family thing and it's less stressful that way.

"Are they okay?" as Dustin paused seeing Chase looked worried I knew he would say something like this I just wish it wasn't in front of Chase.

"Look kiddo, the more we sit here we wouldn't be able to find out so why don't you get your things for the weekend since we don't got school in Monday and I'll meet you at the parking lot okay." I told him.

Dustin looked at me for a long moment a bit worried but said "Alright Zoe I'll meet you there but do you know what's going on?"

"I have no idea… and once we get there I'm sure we'll know from there and I'll meet you there in 20 don't be taking so long." I exclaimed as he raced to his room as he said "Okay."

"Zoe is everything okay?" Chase asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I wish I knew I'll see you later Chase I have to get my things from the dorm." I told him as I rushed back to the girl's dorm packing for the weekend since there's no school and everything.

"Zoe where are you going?" Quinn who just got back from her date with Mark while Lola just came well I'm not sure where she was so I didn't ask.

"I'm going to be staying with my grandparents for the weekend apparently we're having a BBQ and it's a family tradition so I'm just packing." I told her as I was packing my three tang tops, with shorts and skirts and extra underwear and bra's with bathing suits.

"Wait what?! I thought we had plans this weekend!" Lola said.

"I know I'm sorry its last minute guys but my grandparents need me and I told them Dustin and I were on our way and it's important. I love you guys!" As I got my suitcase suit up and gave them a quick hug as I was heading to the parking lot.

As I was heading to the parking lot I saw my little brother as I waved at him, I opened the lock from my car keys, putting our luggage's in the trunk as we head to the front.

"Zoe are you sure everything is okay." Dustin said.

"All they said was it's important and we needed a family meeting or something." As I turned the ignition as we were exiting the parking lot leaving PCA for the weekend to my grandparent's house.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I just drove, not knowing where I was going until I was at the beach. After putting my car in park and switching off the ignition. I just sat there thinking. This was the beach that we got stranded on awhile back. This was where I first realized that I loved her. Her being Zoey of course.

Everyone had a job to do, Quinn was getting us someone to pick us up thru Michael's lap top and Chase's cell phone; while Chase, Zoey and I were to catch fish which I had to laugh when I saw that smile Zoey when she got the worm towards me which I had to say freaked me out but we eventually went to fishing and with Dana, Nichole and Michael finding us firewood. It was really fun. Every so often I would steal a glance at Zoey, noticing that she was shivering slightly, despite the warm farm and the orange sunset rays being absorbed into her perfect skin and that smile along with her eyes; I could stare at them forever. The sudden urge to just scoot next to her and make her warm alarmed me. Only due to the fact that it was just for her benefit only. As long as she was alright I would be too. I just never thought that way before.

Thinking about all I would do for her, I realized I loved her. I had never loved anyone before not since my mom died. It's not something my dad and I ever talk about… we're both sensitive about that subject; the minute I lost my mom… I knew things were going to be different which lead me to this… and I knew if my mom was alive; I probably wouldn't be acting like a jerk like I am now… to be honest all that time the feeling of loving someone scared me and I attempted to avoid her for awhile, hoping it would go away and when it didn't I accepted it.

Later after that I learned that Chase loves her too. I knew that I couldn't that to him despite how much of a jerk I was to the guy he'd always be my best friend. As they say… Bros before hoes…

**_Back in PCA at the dorm_**

I laid to my top bump, starring at the ceiling, pondering over how I was going to get this tutoring thing with Zoey. It was starting to get really hard to be around her while keeping my cool. At least it's the weekend I would have to figure that out later as I heard the door open, I glanced over to see Michael come in I turned to glance back at the ceiling as I went back to my thoughts.

A minute or two passed when Michael spoke up.

"Thinking about Zoey." He questioned after what he just asked finally registered I quickly sat up.

"What? No-I mean wh- why would I be thinking ab-"I began only to get interrupted.

"Dude, chill! " Michael said with a laugh "no need to be defensive."

I just stared at him confusion all over my face.

"Look I know how you feel about her." Michael explained. My eyes got wide for a second before I threw my fake face.

"What do you mean?" I spat in my "I'm Logan I don't care" voice.

"Don't play dumb with me we been best friends since I could remember I would know the difference besides I haven't seen you like this in so long." Michael voiced. From what he just said I knew it was true because I haven't been less jerk than I already have and I knew he was serious. Oh crap here comes the teasing.

"Alright fine you caught me." I sighed. "How did you know I mean despite everything I thought I hide it well?" I questioned.

"I could just tell I mean you're different around her man." Michael explained, spreading out his legs on the couch. I nodded knowing this but I wasn't sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. If Michael knew, would….

"Does uh… Chase know?" I asked, wishing the answer was no; Michael shook his head "no."

"Just me." Michael confirmed as I drew out a breath of relief "So what are you going to do about it?" Michael asked. I looked at him confuse.

"Do what? About Zoey?" I sighed and shook my head "Nothing." As I sat down next to him. This time Michael was confused. As he was about to open his mouth to object we were interrupted by the door suddenly a very sad Chase. Oh boy he's going to complain about something which I happen to admit it's becoming very annoying.

"Oh hey guys." Chase stated which left Michael say something "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing much just Zoey isn't going to be here for the weekend. I was looking forward on hanging out with her too." Chase said.

"Really?" I asked with a bit sarcastic tone thru my voice "Where is she?"

"She had a family emergency from what Quinn told me since she was a in hurry to leave." Chase explained which left me froze in my spot.

"Is everything okay with Zoey?" Michael asked.

"I honestly don't know Quinn didn't say much all she told me was that from what Zoey said it was important and said that she'll call when she gets there." Chase said.

"You ever thought that maybe she hasn't made it to her grandparents yet since she just happens to leave not that long ago right?" I sarcastically said leaving him confuse "I mean you just said she left right?" leaving him to nod "Then there's your answer you can't possibly expect Zoey to just call you every single second do you since she's the one driving at this time of night."

Michael and Chase just looked at me in surprised where I shrugged and said" What?" as they both looked at me.

"Since when do you care about Zoey and how did you know that she was leaving tonight? Unless you saw her leave? Did she say anything to you when she was coming back?!" Chase exclaimed which left me rolling my eyes.

"Well she is my friend, just because we argue that doesn't mean I hate her… "I stated but I continued to talk because I didn't want him to suspect anything "Just because I'm a jerk towards people that doesn't mean I'm heartless and you both know that. Oh and also even if I did see Zoey I hardly doubt she's coming right away since it's a holiday weekend so I don't blame her for wanting to spend some time with her grandparents wouldn't you?"

Chase sighed as he was pulling his hair with frustration and said" You're right… I'm sorry I just I'm worried… it maybe a holiday weekend I just noticed that she hasn't been herself lately."

"Look man." Michael who spoke up from a long silence between Chase and I "Maybe Zoey has a lot on her mind I mean if something was bothering her wouldn't we be the first ones to know about it I mean it could be anything."

"Exactly." I told him.

"You're right… I just feel like she's hiding something from us that's all… I mean I'm her best friend I known her since her first day in PCA I mean we never keep secrets from each other."Chase said

"Well it maybe a last minute decision but, she hardly gets to spend some time with her grandparents since she's always with us and don't you think it's hardly fair for that to happen I mean I bet you anything that Zoey felt guilty for not seeing them from our last vacation." Michael explained as he sat down next to Chase as I sat across from them.

"I guess I never really thought that way… I mean she never really said anything I mean if she did I would have understood." Chase explained.

"Maybe it crossed her mind to tell us where she was going and besides she'll be back before you know it and until then we'll have fun without her and I'm sure she'll call once she gets to her grandparents." I told him.

"Thanks guys, I feel a bit better." Chase stated which left me thinking "Finally" but then he interrupted my train of thought "Wait a second… Quinn also mentioned something else."

"Oh and what's that bud." Michael said.

"Quinn said something that Zoey mentioned that her parents have something to tell her and Dustin what do you think it is?" Chase questioned which I have no idea.

"Who knows but I'm sure she'll tell us I mean we're her best friends remember." Michael told us.

"That's true." Chase stated "Come on let's play video games, all this talking is making me feel like playing race car track."

"Sure why not." I told them as we started playing video games.

"Hey Chase." I stated which left Chase turned to face me "Yea Logan."

"What exactly did Quinn say about Zoey leaving again?" I asked which I knew about it I just wanted to be sure I heard it right.

"She said that her grandparents have something to tell her but, whatever it is I'm sure Zoe will tell us I mean we're her best friends including you even though you guys acted like a married couple sometimes." Chase said which left me froze and shock

"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to panic.

"You two argue pretty much with anything that would left Zoe mad at you but, either way I'm sure Zoe will tell us don't you think?" Chase said leaving us playing video games with one another.

****End of Chapter Two****

**So what do you think of the chapter? Let me know what your thoughts to this story are! Read and Review and I'm on the roll today! Two chapters in one day now that's just something you don't do everyday unless you had a huge imagination like I do! Hopefully by the time I'm done the next two chapters I'll have some more reviews from you guys**


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Secret

Chapter Three: Royal Secret

_at Zoey's grandparent's house Day 1 Friday Night_

Dustin's P.O.V.

"Zoe did grandma say anything else?" I asked my older sister Zoey.

"They just told me that it's important that the both of us go to their house; mom and dad are there too." Zoey answered as I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I have no idea… which is why we're going there right now." Zoey said.

Once we reached to our grandparents house we noticed there was a couple of cars in front of the house and saw some older guys dressed in black suits as they were working for the president.

Zoey and I looked at each other confuse as we got our stuff from the trunk in Zoey's car but one of the guys in the black suits walked up to us, one of them bowed to the both of us leaving us confuse.

"Are you Zoey and Dustin?" one of the black suits guys asked.

"Um… yes who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Drake and this is Josh we're you're body guards." Drake shrugged his shoulders which left Josh hit him in the side of his head "Ow what was that for?"

"We weren't supposed to tell them that … " Josh muttered something to him that left Drake eyes wide as saucers.

"Do you guys need help with the luggage?" Josh asked.

"Um we got this thanks." I told him but Josh didn't listen as he got both of our luggages out of our grasp leaving us both shock.

"Um excuse me Josh, you really don't have to do that you know." Zoey stated but Josh beat me to it when I was about to say something "Yes I do it's part of my job come on we better get inside …. You may never know what could happen."

"Uh...sure… thanks for your help." I told him leaving him nod at me as my sister just shrugged, I'm guessing she's just tired it wasn't that long of a drive but, I can't help but worry about my sister.

As we reached to the front door, we rang the door bell where our mom greeted us, giving us a hug and quickly got us inside with the black suits who greeted our mom like they were old friends. "Okay this was freaking me out? Who are these guys and how did mom know them?" I thought to myself.

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Our mom asked as we were settling to the living room where we saw an older couple who looked a bit royal but I didn't think of it much.

"It was fine but who are those guys? And what's going on and who are they?" Zoey asked as she looked at the couple.

"Is this them Ria." The older woman (A/N: in case you haven't figured it out yet the older couple are Aria's parents Zoey & Dustin's mom side of the family where the grandmother would dress like in Princess Diaries where Mia's grandmother would dress in a lighter color of suits along with her husband)

"Yes mother… these are your grandchildren Zoey and Dustin." Our mom answered leaving me more confuse? "I thought we only had one pair of grandparents since mom never mentioned them?! Guess not and why are they wearing different clothes then us?" I thought to myself.

"Daddy what's going on?" Zoey asked who looked a bit confuse with a bit of mixed emotions at the moment I couldn't tell.

"Zoey, Dustin … these are your grandparents from your mother's side." Our dad answered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Honestly William; I highly think we're strangers after all we did grew up together did we not?" our grandmother we never said came up to Zoey circling around her to take a good look at her.

"You honestly have grown up Zoey, I haven't seen you since you were a baby and you look exactly like your mother." Our grandmother said.

"Thank you… um... no offense grandma… "Zoey stated as she furrowed her eyebrows but shook it off "but what's going on? Who are those guys in the front and what's with the limo's outside?"

"The guys in the front are you body guards for both of you." Our grandfather who spoke up in the conversation leaving me to comment "What for? We don't need body guards."

"Actually you need them more than you think? After all it's part of their job." Our grandmother said.

"Okay seriously I'm freaking out? What body guards and what do you mean part of their job it's not like we're from the president or something?" Zoey exclaimed.

"No need to shout cookie we're not deaf at least not yet anyway." Our grandmother from our dad's side (A/N: I thought I let you know who's who in the story. Zoey and Dustin's parents are William Jr III (BJ for short) and Aria Brooks; while Zoey's and Dustin's dad parents are William Gifford II and Elizabeth Lynn Brooks and Zoey's and Dustin's mom parents are Alek and Callie Rinaldi so that way you won't get confuse; also Grandma Elizabeth along with their parents call Zoey cookie as a nickname)

"Sorry… I just don't understand why we need body guard's grandma." Zoey stated as me and Zoey went to greet our other grandparents who we are very close with "So is anybody going to tell us what's going on or do we have to guess?"

Our grandparents (A/N: both sides of their parents) along with their parents looked at each other, who nodded at their body guards Josh and Drake to leave them to talk… leaving us more confuse than usual.

"I still don't like this Callie; Zoey is still young and under-rage what makes you think she'll go for it… and fix everything because last time we tried this, it left us losing one of our friends who we cared about very deeply." Our dad said.

_ the Dining room_

Zoey's P.O.V_

"Guys?! Fighting isn't going to leave us anything so whatever you have to say, tell us right now or else there's going to be trouble?! Am I clear." I exclaimed.

They all looked at each other once more after holding my breath for some time and sat down on the sofa across from Dustin and I were sitting.

"You're right Zoe, they have every right to know…" my dad stated but my mom cut him off "William you can't tell them…"

"They need to know the truth sooner or later and we can't expect to protect them forever ….considering the circimstances Ria it's their birth right!" our dad exclaimed.

I don't think I ever seen my dad this upset before unless it was something else but, seriously what the hell is going on!?

"Zoey, Dustin do you know William Sirus Orian Brooks III and Marianna Ada Lynn Rinaldi prince and princess of Bella Vista." Grandma Callie spoke up.

Dustin and I looked at each other and shook their heads.

"They are your parents…. " My grandfather Alek spoke up pointing at my parents who half smiled at me and my brother which left me frown.

"Yeah right you're joking" I stated "I mean my parents can't be a princess and prince because that would mean."

"Exactly you both aren't just Zoey and Dustin Rinaldi Brooks. You are Zoey Anne Elizabeth Taylor and Dustin Sirus Orian Rinaldi Brooks prince and princess of Bella Vista." My grandma Elizabeth spoke up.

"Wha- what princesss SHUT UP!" I told them in a shock voice (A/N: Shut up is a short version of Oh my god in teenager slang)

"I beg your pardon SHUT UP!" my grandmother Callie said in a shock voice not realizing I just cuss in front of my grandmother until Dustin spoke for me "Grandma is a different saying in teen slang most of the kids say that for a short version of Oh my gosh, golly wolly stuff like that." Dustin explained.

My grandmother looked at Dustin with relief "Oh thank you for explaining that to me Dustin."

"No problem." Dustin spoke up as he was processing everything.

"Zoey, Dustin we can give you books to teach you and talk like a princess and prince and you would live in Bella Vista which is a charming place to live if I say so myself." My grandmother Callie blabbing about living in Bella Vista wait what?!

"Wait a second." Dustin spoke up "I have one question?"

"Of course Dustin anything?" My grandfather Alek who spoke up in the conversation.

"I never heard of Bella Vista where exactly is that?" Dustin asked.

They all looked at each other and got my grandmother Elizabeth to speak for them "Well Dustin… Bella Vista isn't anywhere where people can find…. It's very hidden thanks to the barrier."

"What barrier?" I asked.

"We're not just royal sweetie… we're mermaids." My mom spoke up as my dad comfort her.

_after 10 long minutes of silence Zoey outburts completely caught everybody off guard_

"MERMAIDS! ARE YOU TELLING ME NOT ONLY DUSTIN AND I ARE PRINCE AND PRINCESS BUT WE'RE MERMAIDS " as I waved my hands dramically…. "I mean I can understand the princess and prince part very perfectly ! BUT MERMAIDS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME HERE!" I exclaimed with the outburst leaving me to walk away "This is just to much… I can't even look at you guys right now!" leaving my grandmother to come after me but I wouldn't listen, I went to a place where I knew nobody could find me.

_Later that night in PCA_

Logan's P.O.V.

As I was laid down in my bed I felt my cell phone vibrate I got a text from Zoey.

"Hey Logan." She texted which left me confuse.

"Hey Brooks what's up? Did you made it to your grandparents okay?" I text back.

"Yeah…. I did… I'm not exactly happy with them at the moment or my parents." she wrote.

"How come? Is everything okay?" I asked leaving me to wait not long

"No … everything is not okay... my parents lied to Dustin and I; our whole lives has been a lie this whole time and it doesn't even compare how angry I am right now." She wrote.

"What exactly got your angry...?" I wrote back.

"Does it really matter I mean can I ask you something?" she wrote.

"If it's making you upset then yes it does? And yeah you can tell me anything." I wrote back.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" she wrote leaving me arched my eyebrow

"Mermaids?" I wrote

"Yeah do you believe in them?" she wrote, leaving me to think what she's trying to say so I had to be careful how to talk to her.

"Depends… I mean if there was such a thing as mermaids then maybe… why?" I wrote.

"Just curious… what are you doing anyway?" she wrote leaving to change the subject.

"I'm just laying down on my bed, Chase and Michael went to the movies." I wrote her.

"How come you didn't go with them?" she wrote.

"Had a lot on my mind… so why did you ask about mermaids anyway?" I wrote.

"I don't know…I was just watching the Little Mermaid and left me wonder if they were real or not" she wrote.

"Do you believe in mermaids." I wrote as I wrote another message "The Little Mermaid really brooks isn't that for little kids?"

"I didn't at first…until recently… and it was the only movie I can find in my grandparents house… and even if it were I'm still a big fan of it" she wrote.

"Oh really you think of yourself as a mermaid Brooks that's new?" I wrote.

"That's because nobody knows I'm a fan of mermaids until I grew up out of it….and now I don't know what to think" she wrote.

"What do you mean?" I wrote.

"It's nothing… I have to go…. Apparently my grandma found me… I'll talk to you tomorrow night Logan." She wrote leaving me dumbfounded.

"I wonder what was that about?" I thought to myself while I was about to get ready to sleep Chase and Michael came back from the movies.

"Hey guys how was the movie?" I asked.

"It was pretty good. Were you here the whole time we were at the movies?" Chase asked.

"Nah I just got back actually… guess who text me." I asked.

"Who?" Michael said.

"Zoey, she made it to her grandparents okay." I told them.

"Really we got a message from her as well but she had to go." Chase told me leaving me frown.

"Oh what she say?" I asked.

"She wrote "made it to my grandparent's okay I'll talk to you tomorrow." Michael said.

"Is that what she wrote you?" I said.

"Yeah she wrote the same thing along with Lola and Quinn. Why what did she tell you?" Chase said.

"Not much just said that to tell you to stop worrying about her, she'll see you guys in Monday." I told them even though that's a lie, I didn't want Chase to find out that Zoey and I had a conversation just a few minutes ago.

"Oh… " Chase said as he changed to his pajamas and went to bed.

_At Zoey's and Dustin's grandparents_

Dustin's P.O.V

"Well that worked out well." My mom stated until my grandma Callie said" Well it's obvious she needs protection."

"Uh why would she need protection… she just needs to cool down… " I stated just when I was about to say something my dad cool off "Mom do you mind going after Zoe.. "

"Of course BJ I think I might know where she might be…" My grandma Elizabeth went after Zoey after 10 minutes she walked away…

"Just because Zoe walked away that doesn't mean I'm not angry or betrayed by this either." I stated but my grandpa Alek said" Dustin I know your probably confuse with the whole thing."

"No not confuse, a bit betrayed I mean all this time I thought Zoey and I were normal human beings and it turns out not only we're royal by blood we're mermaids as well I mean I can understand that it's a lot to process so I can't blame my sister for being angry and betrayed by this either." I told him.

"We didn't mean to keep it a secret it's just since you and Zoey are the heir of princess and prince your powers are coming pretty quickly especaill your sister sweetie." My mom explained.

"What do you mean? Is it painful?" I asked.

"For the guys not so much… but for the girls it's more painful then it looks… which is why my parents are here to help with the pain." My mom explained.

"Are you saying that Zoey is going thru a tranformation then you originally planned." I asked.

"Something like that … she won't be able to control the pain." My grandma Callie explained but got cut off by myself "It's not going to … kill her right?"

"Of course not… it's just more painful … we have the andiote to help with the pain sweetie." My mom explained.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now we just have to wait until your grandma Elizabeth and Zoey come back and we'll talk from there. One step at a time son." My dad explained. As we were waiting for my grandma and Zoey to come back.

_Backyard of the King and Queen William II and Elizabeth Brooks in one of the bedrooms_

_Queen Elizabeth Brooks P.O.V_

I looked around the house knowing my grand-daughter is feeling betrayed that we kept secrets from the both of em but we did this to protect them; I don't blame them for being angry or upset with the news; I check in each room until I found her in one of the bedrooms which just happens to be hers whenever she visits me and my husband.

"Cookie." I knocked softly as I saw my grand-daughter look up then turned away from me which I can't blame her for that "I know how you feel… learning that your parents along with your grandparents keeping this big secret away from you and your brother… it must be a lot to process isn't it."

"How can you even know how I feel grandma…" Zoey stated as she turned around with tears coming down her cheeks "Oh cookie. I don't blame you for being upset with us and you have every right to be and you know what?"

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Whatever that was just told tonight it doesn't change anything sweetheart I'm still your grandmother. It doesn't matter what title I have. I'll always will love you." I told her.

"I know grandma… I just… don't know anything about being a princess or a mermaid… because I thought mermaids aren't real." Zoey explained.

"I know sweetie" I stated as I gave my granddaughter a hug of comfort "Believe me… I never expected to happen but, you were born this way sweetie believe it or not… in fact I never wanted to be a mermaid to begin with."

"Really you never wanted to be a mermaid grandma." Zoey looked up looking a bit surprise as I nodded "Oh yes, I may have grown up as a mermaid sweetheart but, I couldn't do anything that I wanted to do, like travel the world on foot because I had fins. There's a lot of things that weren't said tonight but you and Dustin will learn from that from the rest the royal court which just happens to be both your grandparents along with your parents." I told her.

"I never really thought of that I mean… it's hard to imagine not walking you know." Zoey stated "Hey grandma… how come we never were told about Bella Vista before?"

"Because we thought it wasn't safe back then…" I told her.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked with curiously thru her voice.

"You'll know when the times comes sweetie but I'm sure that everybody is waiting for us so we can explain both you and your brother don't you think?" I told her.

Zoey nodded and said" You're right I guess I should come back down there."

"That's the spirit cookie come on I'm pretty sure their anxiously waiting for us." I told her as I helped her up as lend her a hand as we both walked down stairs to the living room.

_at the living room quarters… Zoey and Queen Elizabeth are finally back_

Dustin's P.O.V.

"Zoey, mom you're back." My dad exclaimed as they both walked up to us.

"Yeah we're back.. I'm sorry I walked out on you guys…" Zoey stated but my dad cut her off "No need to apoligize cookie we understand how you feel I mean I would be in your shoes if I was told I was a prince and a mermaid all in one day. It can take a lot of you from the news I'm sure."

"You have no idea." My sister mumbled to herself even though I heard her I decided to sit down next to her.

"Alright… since everybody is here .. we cant' have anybody know about this even this place is already protected we need to go deeper… come on guys we have to show you both something." My dad explained as we followed him to the family room in front of the fireplace which made me confuse why we were doing here until he pressed a button which lead the fireplace slide to the left side to open leaving my sister and I dumbfounded.

"Who-where-what-where?" my sister exclaimed but our mom said" come on kids we have to get inside quickly where it's safe."

"WHOA WHEN DID WE HAVE THIS COOL PLACE." I exclaimed which lead my sister to roll her eyes from my excitement; I mean who knew we had a secret passage way this whole time.

(A/N: Zoey and Dustin just found out they are royals as princess and prince along being a mermaid folk. Right now Zoey has mixed feeling but put aside for her brother's sake since it's a lot to process right now… how would you feel if you found out that you weren't from around here… and have been living a lie this whole time…. Well this is exactly how Zoey and Dustin are feeling well mostly Zoey but you'll find out why later in the chapters)

_ Bella Vista Head Quarters_

"I'm sure you both have some questions about all this and we don't blame you; ask anything you want and we'll answer truthfully this time." Our mom said as we sat down on family room in the hide out.

"Well how are we mermaids? I mean they don't exist do they?" I asked. I couldn't help but ask that.

"Actually Dustin it does; would you both like to see?" Our grandmother Callie said.

Zoey and I looked at each other then shrugged and said" Sure… if that would make you guys prove to us that we're royals and mermaids then yes that would be nice."

"Alright then." Our dad held his breath then automatically there was a glow where he transformed to a mermaid-folk with his king uniform; with a crown on his head and a banner across his shoulder saying" KING BROOKS" on the banner.

"Dad you- you're a –"I stated as I cut off from our dad "Yes Dustin I am a mermaid well mer-man for the guys anyway. Is this proof enough for you both."

Zoey and I both nodded while my sister asked a question after me "How is this possible…." As she went to feel our dad's fin tail. "Go ahead sweetheart I won't bite."

"Wow… it's so smooth." Zoey said.

"Yeah I hear that a lot." Our dad said as Zoey sat down next to him "Why aren't we mermaids like you guys?"

"I think I can answer that; well considering you're powers haven't come yet it should be coming in a few weeks around Zoey's birthday I believe." Our grandmother Callie answered.

"But; my birthday isn't for another 2 ½ weeks." Zoey said.

"Exactly; which is why you're grandpa and I are here sweetheart, once you transform is going to be a bit painful which is why we have something to help with the pain." Our grandmother Callie answered.

"Even with me Grandma?" I asked.

"Yes Dustin only it's not so painful for guys; for the girls they transform very differently which is one of the reasons we had to be undercover so nobody won't find out." Our father answered.

"How come?" Zoey asked.

"Because cookie; once you transform and people find out you both are heirs they would do anything to make it possible that we don't rule the kingdom in fact there's a lot more than you think?" Our dad explained but then our grandma Elizabeth answered "Is there anymore questions that you want us to answer?"

"Yes … what would happen if people were to find out what we're really are?" Zoey asked.

"Well there's a few reasons what people can do; 1) they would freak out and tell people where we would be expose and try to kill us for being monsters, or 2) once we are exposed they would experiment us and trying to talk to us in slow conversations when we could speak English to begin with." Our dad answered as he turned back to himself again.

"Which doesn't explain how are we royals." I asked.

"We're royals because we were born that way; considering we're rich and Bella Vista isn't just a village it's more a kingdom really." Our grandmother Callie answered.

"So you're telling us not only we're mermaids but, we're a princess and prince like in a fairy tale only it's real." Zoey said as she whispered the last part.

"Yes cookie that's exactly what we're telling you." Our grandmother Elizabeth answered but then our mom interrupted and said" We're all going to teach you both everything about being a mermaid with your powers there's different kinds actually seeing your father and I have some on our own. There's a 50% chance that we'll have the same powers or different once."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well if either of you both have one of my powers; it would be talking to animals, I mean didn't you guys ever felt like you were different once you reached PCA any weird things ever happen to you guys." Our dad answered.

Zoey and I looked at each other but I shrugged "Well not that I know of what about you Zoe." This made left me wonder what's going thru her head.

"Does any of those powers be able to fly?" I asked.

"Oh how I haven't heard that in awhile and no Dustin; neither of us can fly but, there's a chance we could if that was possible." Our dad answered.

"So… "Zoey stated "If there's a 50% chance that we do have powers we could talk to animals is it possible for them to talk back."

"Yes cookie there is why?" Our mom answered

"No reason just curious…." Zoey said with a bit distant tone thru her voice.

"Sweetie did something happen that we should know about?" Our dad asked.

"For me to talk to animals people will think I'm weird or worst being a freak…. " Zoey stated but when I was about to talk she continued to talk "It's bad enough… that I'm a princess which I can understand that but being a mermaid that's just too much for me to handle. I mean is there anything else we don't' know about that we have another cousin from Timbuktu?"

"Well you have an older cousin from Washington name Hayley Steele which she's going to come down here for a visit to teach you guys how to control you're powers." Our mom stated which made Zoey laugh sarcastically.

"You mean to tell me we have cousins who are also mermaids; what you're going to tell me that we have body guards to watch over us in PCA that we don't know about." Zoey complained which I can tell she's freaking out despite how she's complaining about this.

"Actually there's a few… you might know them as your teachers." Our mom stated until I saw Mr. Bender and Dean Rivers."

_Dean Rivers and Mr. Bender walks in… leaving me and Zoey shocked_

Zoey's P.O.V.

"Mr. Bender, Dean Rivers what are you doing here?" I asked.

"They are just like us sweetie." Our dad said.

"You can't be serious…. Are you telling me that Mr. Bender and Dean Rivers are royal too?"

"Not exactly we're merely you're protectors we been watching you guys since you came to PCA Zoey." Dean Rivers answered.

"This is just too much. I need to sit down." I said as I sat down with my hand on my forehead.

"I know you might be very confused seeing you're dean of the school and you're English teacher here but we couldn't tell you what we were until the time was right." Mr. Bender said.

"But you guys can't be mermaids I mean that's just crazy!? And why did you guys just tell us to begin with?" I exclaimed.

"Because if people were to find out we were mermaids we couldn't just tell them our secret they would think we're crazy and besides we were under orders from your grandparents and me and Rivers are two of your parent's best friends growing up." Dean Rivers said.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Well Rivers and I are best friends with your parents, like Rivers is best friends with your dad while I'm best friend with your mom I mean if it wasn't for your parents we wouldn't be what we are now being a teacher and the dean of the school to begin with and we were under strict orders to be undercover until everything was safe." Mr. Bender explained.

"Okay let me get this straight, our grandparents from both my parent's side are royals being their Kings and Queen in our kingdom of Bella Vista which led me and my brother Dustin here the heir of Bella Vista as princess and prince? And you two are our body guards when in undercover you're both are the dean and the English teacher is that what are you trying to tell me?" I exclaimed as I waved my hands dramatically.

"Yes Zoey that's exactly what we're trying to say and since you're beginning you're transformation in the beginning of your birthday it's going to be painful and you wouldn't be able to control the pain which is why Dean Rivers and Mr. Bender are here to help if it starts a bit early." Our mom said.

"Why do you keep saying that…is it really that painful for the girls then the guys?" I asked.

"Honestly yes it was; when I first started getting my powers it was very painful than the time of the month which it's much worst which is why once you start transforming you and Dustin have to let Dean Rivers or Mr. Bender know and they would bring you two here." Our grandmother Callie said.

"Is there anything else you both want to ask sweetheart?" Our grandfather said.

"Yes actually." Dustin said.

"Oh and what is that son?" Our dad said.

"Do we get to ride in a limo?" Dustin said with a smile on his face which led me rolling my eyes.

"Yes Dustin we get to ride any limo any time we want and we can't draw any attention because of that or else people will get suspicious and we wouldn't want that for you both? Can you understand that sweetie?" Our mom said.

"Yes mom we do don't we Zoe." Dustin said as he turned to me which left me to nod.

"So I can't tell anyone about this ever?" I asked.

"No sweetie you can't; because if people were to find out you both are the heirs it would lead to dangerous situations and we won't have that. We kept it a secret this long there's no way we could ruin that chance." Our grandfather said.

"We'll teach you both what you need to know now since we're all good with everything we had to say let's have dinner." Our grandfather from my mom's side said.

"Sure I'm starved." Dean Rivers said as I shook my head as I sat down processing everything. As everybody was heading out Mr. Bender noticed I wasn't leaving yet.

"Zoey aren't you coming?" Mr. Bender said as he sat down next to me.

"How can you guys just expect to be normal when … "I stated but Mr. Bender interrupted me and said" We're not normal Zoe; I mean before you kids were born it was merely different times back then."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well considering there was some dark times in Bella Vista and not a lot of people were happy with the situation." Mr. Bender explained.

"You mean it wasn't all that fancy then people seem to believe." I said.

"Sometimes; You know it doesn't have to change anything with our relationship Zoey; I mean I'm still the same guy you knew from you're first day in PCA and to top of all; at least you know Logan isn't the only one who's rich."

"I guess I haven't thought that far… I mean Logan always acted that being rich is fun and everything." I stated but Mr. Bender "Ah yes… I can't really tell you what to do with him considering how you two always seem to argue with pretty much with everything but he's not always like that Zoe."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's not my place to say considering Logan's dad and I used to be best friends back in PCA but after Logan's dad fell in love with Logan's mom… it changed everything…. In fact I was the one that introduced Logan's parents to begin with." Mr. Bender said.

"Really? Logan never really talked about his mom that much… as far as I know." I said as I was trying to remember if he ever mentioned his mom.

"That's because Logan's mom died before you girls came to PCA which is how Logan turned to this jerk that people seem to think he is… "Mr. Bender.

"You seem to know a lot about Logan's mom why is that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Maybe because Logan's mom is one of us." Mr. Bender said as he turned to me with a serious look on his face "Zoey Logan's mom was a mermaid and she was my sister."

That's when I froze; I don't know why but it made me feel like I want to know more but, I knew deep down… it wasn't my business but I can't help it… maybe it would make me understand Logan a little more…

"Mr. Bender are you saying … that Logan's mom was a mermaid and what do you mean you're sister wouldn't that mean…" I stated which led Mr. Bender nodded.

"Yes Zoey that's exactly what I'm telling you." Mr. Bender said.

"You can't be serious I mean is there any more secrets that I don't know about?! " I exclaimed.

"That's all I have to tell you Zoey, seeing that everybody is waiting for us if you want to know more we can talk in another time." Mr. Bender said.

"I think that might be wise… Mr. Bender… " I asked.

"Yes Zoey." Mr. Bender.

"How did … I mean... is Logan's mom…" I tried not to get so nervous or going thru his business but.. I couldn't help it.

Mr. Bender closed his eyes; I could tell he was in pain and said" Logan's mom her name was Mariana she was very beautiful; my baby sister … it's not something I like to talk about but, I'll tell you more about her if you want."

I heisted and nodded and said" Mr. Bender does that mean you're Logan's uncle."

Mr. Bender facial expression as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No he doesn't; Malcolm and I decided that it wasn't his best to find out where his mother was from… considering Malcolm knows about this as well… before we had to …" Mr. Bender said.

"Before you had to what?" I asked

"We had to erase her memories from being a mermaid and where she was from but that was before we found out she was literally killed." Mr. Bender said.

"Are you saying that you're sister died?" I said.

"She didn't just die Zoey she got murdered and when I find that son of a bitch?! He's going to regret putting my family and I with that much pain." Mr. Bender as he held his breath that was he was holding and said" I'm sorry to spur that on you Zoey, but we should get back and I promise we'll talk about my sister later okay."

"Okay." I said.

***End of Chapter Three***

Well look at that? Zoey just found out that Mr. Bender is Logan's uncle from his mom's side… well that's a bit interesting and tense don't you think? Wonder what's going to happen to next? Let me know what you think? Read and Review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Early Stages 2 More Secrets

**Chapter Four: Early Stages to More Secrets**

**~*~Four days later~*~**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

After shoving my huge text book into my backpack. I sprawled out on the soft grass. These tutoring sessions weren't really getting any easier than I thought it would be; although I was better at faking it. Sort of. I was still screaming on the inside though everytime I somehow made her smile, even for the simplest of reasons. I felt my pride go up just a bit even for a short period of time that gave me a bit of hope that just maybe it wasn't just me that felt this connection. I just wanted her attention for so long that I didn't expect myself to really love her like Chase has but, I couldn't go to his level to do that because he's my best friend. It was like a huge roller coaster of emotions that was making my stomach sick and I couldn't find the damn exit.

I felt her sit next to me and knew she was starring. I just could feel her eyes burning into me. I took a deep breath, in-hailing the fresh scent of the grass as I was laying on and dared a glance at her. She was fiddling with her ring which I knew it meant one of two things. She was either bored or nervous. By the look on her face I guess nervous. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I decided to hold my tongue just for today.

"Um, so thank you for tutoring me." She finally managed to mumble. A list of sacastic, smart ass remarks instantly flew into my mind. Now normally I would've spat out a least two of them but instead of I just went with this.

"Welcome Brooks." I smirked, as I was looking towards the sky. It was just easier not to give in to tempatition when I wasn't looking at her.

I could hear shifting around, doing what. I have no idea. A long moment past as we sat there in silence. As each moments past by, I could feel my stomach tighten more and moer with the urge to leave and stop my torments but, the more I do the more I wanted to see that smile on her face.

Suddenly my thoughts were interuppted by a small green grape hitting my forehead. "Ouch." I complained as I sat upright as I saw Zoey who just sat there laughing, holding a bag of grapes in her hand. The moment I saw that smile, I was lost in that smile of hers and it's okay to let loose occasionally right?

I smirked "Oh it is so on Brooks, " I reached for the bag, only to have it pulled away by Zoey who was now standing up and about to run.

She laughed again as she threw another grape, once again hitting me. I then proceeded to chase her after her around the small patch of lawn. When I finally managed to catch her I grabbed the bag away from her as I began chucking grapes towards her as she squealed and hide with her small hands not knowing that I got her trapped against the wall that wasn't far from us.

**_Zoey's P.O.V_**

I hid my face as I felt the wall behind me as Logan began throwing grapes at me.

"Okay; okay I give in!" I laughed, giving in. I peeked thru my fingers to see Logan holding up another grape, ready to throw it. A blissful happy smile was plastered on his face. I knew not a lot of people get to see this side of Logan. Mostly because people didn't know that he even had this side of him but somehow it made a lot of sense to me.

Over the last few days despite how I'm now a princess and a mermaid, princess lessons and tutoring sessions; I had come to realize that most of Logan's jokes were just a cover. I just couldn't explain how but it was like I can see this brick wall that he had build up and I felt determined to bring it down. After learning about his mom and that Mr. Bender is his uncle. I felt a connection towards him knowing that I'll always be there no matter what and I would do anything to protect him

"Are you sure?" he challenged, obviously enjoying this. I smiled and nodded. Not knowing that both his arms were trapping me in both sides of my face. After a long moment I could have sworn he was to kiss me but then he tossed the grape towards me which left me scrunched my face. He had this look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You know… when you came to PCA." Logan stated as I nodded knowing this "I meant it."

He noticed I was confuse as he straight towards me and said" About you being beautiful I meant it."

"I know you did." I told him. for a long a moment we starred at each other as our lips were getting closer and closer till my cell phone goes off in my pocket. After I fising it out, it opened a text from my grandma.

_"Zoey don't forget we have princess lessons 5:00 today, tomorrow and Friday. Dean Rivers worked it all out with your teachers"_ the text read as I made a groan knowing I just forgot a long moment until I reached to reality.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, concern thru his voice; though I knew he meant to hide it but I couldn't help but feel specail that he would care if I was uset or not. As we were walking back to our spot under the tree.

"I forgot that I was suppose to visit my grandma for the next three days with Dustin." I told him as I began to put my stuff and threw my bag over my shoulder until I felt some pain inside me… Oh no… this can't be happening… as I fliched on this bad pain in my stomach.

"Zoe what's wrong?" Logan asked as he noticed I fliched towards the side of my stomach.

"It's my stomach… it's … ow…" I told him.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Logan asked as he helped me to the nearest bench. I panicked remembering both my parent sand my grandparents under no circimstances if the transformation ever comes early for a mermaid I have to come right away and they would … help me out.

"NO!" I exclaimed leaving his eyes to widened "I mean … no… that's okay.. I uh… you think you can do a favor for me; it wasn't suppose to be this early."

"Of course what do you awnt me to do and what do you mean it wasn't suppose to come early what are you talkin gabout?" Logan said with worry in his eyes.

"I need… you… to … call my brohter… and he'll .. know.." I stated as I started to get fuzzy and the next thing I knew I heard Logan calling out my name and then everything was black.

**_Logan's P.O.V_**

"Zoey! Zoey! Zoe!" I panicked then I remembered she wanted to me to call her brother but then I realized I don't got his number, maybe she meant her phone.

I quickly went on her contacts and rolled her brother's name under D and dialed his number.

"Oh hey Zoe." Dustin said.

"Dustin it's Logan uh yo-" I stated but then he interuppted me "Why are you using my sister's phone pretty boy." I rolled my eyes on that nickname.

"Don't mind that! You're sister told me to call you because." I stated before he interuppted me again and made an excuse not wanting to let anybody I was tutoring Zoey and we both promised each other so.. I had to make it like I wasn't with her "Look I was walking around and I saw your sister coming from the hill that's near the library and I noticed she was in pain and before you say anything I need you to listen to me. You're sister told me that you would know what to do and before she blacked out she mumbled something that it wasn't suppose to come this early? What does she mean by that because apparently she knew you would know what she was talking about!" I told him.

After a few seconds which felt like hours of silence Dustin panicked "WHAT!" I flinched when he yelled so I had to take the phone away from my ear "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" after he calmed down "Listen to me Pretty Boy! If I find out you're lying to me you're going to get ass kicked you hear me and you do remember how I pushed Chase to the ground don't you?"

"Yeah what about it and no I'm not lying your sister did really did black out. I'm actually carrying her right now. She also told me not to take her to the nurse why wouldn't she want me to take her the nurse? I mean I'm sure she can help?" I told him.

"Well you should listen to her more often and she was right about the nurse thing." Dustin stated as I heard some background noised I think I heard Dean Rivers on the background as Dustin was telling him something which left Dean Rivers on the phone "Logan listen to me. DO NOT in any circumstances take her to the NURSE. You meet me with Zoey the parking lot do you hear me and THAT IS AN ORDER MR. LOGAN MALCOM LUCAS REESE."

"Yes sir." I gulped oh great now Dustin knows my full name. "oh and Logan." Dean Rivers said.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"I'm proud of you son; letting Dustin know that Zoey was in trouble. A lot of people may think you're a jerk but I knew you had this side… you remind me of your mother… and yes I do know your mom we go way back. Now go to the parking lot; Mr. Bender, Dustin and I are going to meet you there and we'll take it from there."

"Wait what." I stated but before he hung up "MOVE NOW MR. REESE" which left me in yelp as I got both mine and Zoey's stuff carrying Zoey as fast as my legs can take me to the parking lot. As I went to rest just for a little bit I texted our friends to let them know what was happening with Zoey and told them that I will let them know as soon as I find out anything and then carried Zoey, along with our stuff to the parking lot where Dean Rivers, Mr. Bender and Dustin Zoey's little brother were waiting for me.

**~*~At the parking Lot; Mr. Bender, Dean Rivers & Dustin were meeting Logan and Zoey the parking lot~*~**

**_Dustin's P.O.V_**

"Where the hell are they?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Dustin, you're sister is going to be okay. She may blacked out right now and that's part of the transformation, when she wakes up she's going to be screaming and yelling. So be prepared." Mr. Bender stated as he saw Logan and Zoey coming their way "Here they come."

"Thank you Logan we can take it from here." Mr. Bender stated as he carried Zoey to the car which left Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Is she going to alright I mean where are you taking here. I mean why can't we take her to the nurse I mean aren't they trained to make every student feel better; it is their job isn't it?!" Logan exclaimed. Now usually I would comment on that but, seeing Logan Reese (a.k.a. biggest jerk on PCA on campus where I call him pretty boy) worrying about my sister now that's a new one. I didn't know they were friends as far as I know Zoey and Logan weren't exactly close… so it made me wonder…

"Logan" Mr. Bender stated as he put his hands on Logan's shoulders to calm down which he did "Listen to me. Dean Rivers and I know professionals with this kind of thing and it would look really bad if anybody found out… and beisdes since when do you care about Zoey, I thought you said she wasn't' your type?" Mr. Bender asked as his eyebrows towards his student which made me curious too. I mean this is my sister we're talking about here.

"Well… she is my friend… and of course I care about her… I mean what am I suppose to do just stand there and let you guys take her wherever you guys are going. If she' going then I'm going with her…" Logan stated but Dean Rivers interuppted "You can't come Logan.." Before he can say anything more my sister started screaming really loud that I saw the rest of her friends Michael, Chase, Quinn and Lola racing to the parking lot too.

"What's going on where are they taking Zoey!?" Lola who is currently freaking out about this.

"We're taking her to my grandma's she's … a professional with this kind of thing." I told her as I looked away hoping to god they won't ask questions but I knew they wouldn't so I got annoyed by that

"Is Zoey okay. I mean is she sick?" Chase said. I looked at Chase, the first guy that Zoey made friends with. Now I don't have a problem with Chase, but seriously… everybody except my sister… who doesn't know he has feelings for her… I would let him along with his friends to come along but this was a family matter until I heard my sister swearing I guess my dad wasn't kidding when it comes with pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! I WANT THIS PAIN TO F***** GO AWAY! MAKE IT F***** GO AWAY! PLS! IT HURTS SO MUCH… " Zoey exclaimed with tears coming down her cheeks while Mr. Bender went to calm her down but, she wouldn't calm down until Logan whispered something to her, which left me in shock.

"Okay seriously… I don't even know what's going on and Brooks is already swearing… since when does she swear?" Logan asked.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know about and now … if you excuse us… we have to take her to my grandma's before it gets worst and I'm sorry guys I wish you can come but this is a family matter sorry." I told them as I went inside but, seeing my sister in tears and in pain. I had to be strong for the both of us.

"Come on Dustin can we at least know what's happening to her." Logan asked with this heartbroken look I don't think I ever seen him like that before.

"What do you think Dean Rivers." As I turned to him since he's the one who's in charge of this thing.

Dean Rivers sighs, and said" Alright… you guys can come but, just for a few hours but after that you have to get back to PCA before curfew and that is an order okay." Dean Rivers said.

"We understand Dean Rivers." Quinn who spoke and then looked at her best friend "Don't worry Zoe, I'm sure the pain will go away we wont' go anywhere. I promise."

"I want my Daddy!" Zoey exclaimed… with tears in her eyes. I sat down next to my sister "Don't worry Zoe, we're almost there… your friends are stubborn you know that."

"So is anybody going to tell us what's going on or what?" Michael who spoke up from the group.

"Like I said… it's a family matter and I really wish you guys didn't come but, I know Zoey wouldn't want you guys to worry so… we'll let this off the hook for today… because I am very tired and I just want my sister to be alright… " I told them as we finally left PCA to my grandma's place.

**_After a half an hour Zoey's grandparent's house_**

**_B.J. (Zoey's Dad) P.O.V_**

I just got a call from Dean Rivers saying that my daughter just blacked out and one of her friends Logan, which I remembered from Zoey telling me that they weren't exactly close but, he helped a few times whenever they get in trouble so they been thru a lot… and the thing that disturbed me was that…. My little girl Zoey Elizabeth Taylor Brooks might have found her mate and it could be Logan Reese… and I just don't know what to say about that.

As soon as I saw the van, I got two of the security guard getting Zoey as they raced her to the imfirmary as I saw my son look in bad shape with five other kids I'm guessing they are Zoey's friends.

"What are they doing here?" I whispered to Dustin.

"They wouldn't leave… we didn't had a choice dad… besides… Logan was the only one to calm her down before we got here." Dustin looked up at me with a tired look on his face.

"We will discuss later." I stated as I looked at him for a moment "You should get some rest since you're staying here for the next three days."

"Thanks dad." Dustin told me.

"BJ, I'm sorry we could-" Zane (A/N: I never knew Mr. Bender's first name so I made his first name up) "Don't worry about it Zane… just as long they don't stay up late then we won't have a problem."

"Don't worry they won't … I'll make sure of it." Dean Rivers who spoke up in the conversation, as they were waiting for Zoey Brooks to be treated in the imformery.

**~*~Two hours later…~*~**

They heard a scream from Zoey in one of the rooms and Chase, along with Michael had to hold down Logan to barge in the room interuppting whaetever they were doing to her.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! I LOVE HIM!" Zoey screamed which left me confuse then I looked at Dean Rivers and Mr. Bender looking at each other and said" Oh dear."

"What what's going on?" Logan exclaimed since he heard the outburst.

"Okay Logan you can come." Dean Rivers stated before I can protest he left a hand on me "BJ… you of all people know what this means …and... I have a feeling that Zoey…" where he whispered the last sentence so Logan won't hear " has found her mate."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HIM!" I told him pointing at Logan.

"I can't be sure… it's hard to tell these days in this kind of generation who knows maybe." Dean Rivers said.

"It's okay Zoe, I'm here…" Logan stated as he calmed down my sister which left her aura to calm down; even though we were in the hall way watching Zoey in pain… I was surprised how my baby girl is responding to him and that could mean one thing…I didn't want to like it but, even I couldn't stop this.

****End of Chapter Four****

**Whew! I am done with this chapter, sorry it took me long; I actually finally got this chapter done before I forget… since I'm going to be busy for a long while but until then hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think? Read and review pls; I appreciate the support !**


End file.
